smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding Bells For Bigmouth/Part 1
It was a day a few years after Empath had left Psychelia for good, where everything in the Smurf Village was going about peacefully as usual, when Empath was called by Papa Smurf for an important mission. "Empath, I would like you to take Smurfette and the Smurflings to Bigmouth's house so that you would watch over their son Bigfeet while they are away to enjoy themselves," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf wouldn't expect someone like Bigmouth to be asking the Smurfs for help in watching over something important to him and his wife Bignose," Empath said. "Bigmouth is usually friendly, if sometimes a bit self-centered because he just doesn't know any better, as is common among ogres, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Would you mind if this smurf also took Polaris Psyche to meet Bigmouth, since this is his first year of being outside of Psychelia living among us?" Empath asked. "I don't see why I shouldn't, as long as you'll be there with him, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I'll smurf Hefty in charge of oversmurfing the village while you two are away for awhile." "This smurf understands and appreciates it, Papa Smurf," Empath said, sounding grateful. Just then, Smurfette just entered Papa Smurf's laboratory along with Polaris Psyche. "Polaris sensed there was something urgent you needed me to smurf on, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Yes, there is, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I would like you, Empath, and Polaris to take the Smurflings with you to Bigmouth's house so that you can watch over Bigmouth's son while he and his wife Bignose are away for some private time together." "I understand, Papa Smurf, but do I need to take the Smurflings along with me for that?" Smurfette asked. "I think it would be great for the Smurflings to smurf firsthand knowledge of how to properly babysmurf a child so that they could watch over Baby Smurf while we are busy with things," Papa Smurf said. "If you say so, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "This one is also sensing that this one's presence is also required for this particular mission that you're sending us on, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "I'm thinking that you may need to smurf some firsthand knowledge of how to properly babysmurf a child yourself, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "I don't know how much knowledge you smurf on the subject, so consider this a time for a test smurf on what you may already know." "This one understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "This one will do everything possible to perform to satisfactory levels." Papa Smurf chuckled at the response. "Just try to be yoursmurf and don't worry too much about being at 'satisfactory levels' in your performance, Polaris. Anyway, you three know what you are to smurf today, so run along and I'll smurf you all later." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Empath, Polaris, and Smurfette said together. ----- The Smurflings were playing around outside their tree stump playhouse when Empath, Polaris, and Smurfette came to them. "Saluations, my fellow Smurflings," Empath greeted. "Hey, it's Empath and Smurfette," Snappy said. "So what's up for today?" "Papa Smurf would like us to travel to Bigmouth's house outside the forest so that we can watch over their child Bigfeet while he and his wife Bignose are away from some private time together, Snappy," Empath said. "Bigmouth's child?" Nat asked. "I didn't know the two of them even smurfed a child together until now." "Me neither, Nat," Sassette said. "This smurfs like quite a big task for just the four of us to smurf." "You won't be smurfing this task by yourselves, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Me, Empath, and Polaris will be smurfing it with you so that you will know how to properly babysmurf a child." "Gee, I thought we already know how to babysmurf a child...at least, me, Nat, and Snappy from being on Smurfling Island all that time," Slouchy said. "Yeah, why does Papa Smurf think he can't trust us with Baby Smurf?" Snappy asked. "It wouldn't hurt for us to help some ogres with babysmurfing their child, Snap," Nat said. "I personally would like to meet their little bundle of joy that Mother Nature has smurfed for them." "You will have your opportunity today, fellow Nat," Polaris said. "We will be leaving as soon as you Smurflings are ready." "Just wait for us to smurf away our toys, and we'll be there with you," Snappy said as the four of them picked up their stuff and headed inside the playhouse to put their toys away. Smurfette giggled. "I'm just curious myself to see what kind of child Bigmouth and Bignose smurfed together since the day they were married, Empath." "So is this smurf, Smurfette," Empath said. "If ogres are anything like humans, their child is going to give them the same kind of problems that normal human babies will at that age." "So does that mean you're reconsidering the possibility of ever being a Papa Smurf with me someday?" Smurfette asked. "On the contrary, Smurfette, this smurf is willing to meet such a challenge should it ever arise in our lives on the chance that we are married together," Empath said. "This one is interested to know how the Smurfs first met Bigmouth, this ogre that they have met in their forest, Empath," Polaris said. "According to Narrator, the Smurfs met Bigmouth more than five years ago when he was just roaming around the forest looking for something to eat," Empath said. "He chanced upon running into Gargamel while he was busy minding his business in his own house and started eating the wizard out of house and home, and yet Bigmouth wasn't satisfied." "So Gargamel tempted Bigmouth with 'soup a la Smurf', and that's what smurfed Bigmouth into smurfing his way toward our village, though I have to say that it was by his chance smurfing me in the sky with Feathers that he smurfed himself all the way to the village and started harassing us about making 'soup a la Smurf', which was pretty annoying," Smurfette said. "So Papa Smurf had his little Smurfs bring as much food as they could make for the hungry ogre to satisfy his appetite and to stall him for as much time as possible for Papa Smurf to cobble together a formula that would drive Bigmouth out of the village," Empath said. "Because the formula took so much time to put together, Bigmouth ended up spending a night waiting for his soup to be made." "Actually, Papa Smurf smurfed together two formulas, Empath," Smurfette said. "One of them was a special formula that protected the Smurfs that would smurf into the pot for the 'soup a la Smurf' from the intense boiling heat of the water. And then when Bigmouth was smurfed into the forest to get more firewood, Papa Smurf smurfed in the other formula that would prove to be the most interesting one of all...one that, once Bigmouth smurfed his 'soup a la Smurf', caused his physical appearance to be altered into something hideous." "Meanwhile, Gargamel, who was struggling to find his way into the village, did eventually arrive only to find himself on the receiving end of Bigmouth's rage, never being told by the wizard about the possible side effects of eating 'soup a la Smurf'," Empath said. "So with the Smurfs egging Bigmouth on, Gargamel took the ogre back to his lair to try finding an antidote, but each attempt of trying to find one only changed Bigmouth from one form of ugly into another." Smurfette giggled at the thought before she continued. "But it was after several different tries that Papa Smurf smurfed Bigmouth the true antidote, which was a single sarsaparilla leaf, and from that time on Bigmouth didn't smurf into our village much to bother us for anything, except for the times whenever he got hungry for food." "This one finds that particular story interesting, as it is something to sense that someone like Bigmouth would be able to find someone among his own kind that would love him and want to be bonded to him," Polaris said. "Well, that's the strange way that love works at times, Polaris," Empath said. "Someday you may be able to discover the truth of that statement for yourself." Polaris scoffed at the thought. "That would be an interesting theory to test out at the very least." ----- Soon the six Smurfs and Polaris had set off for Bigmouth's house at the edge of the forest, riding on two separate storks, with Empath, Smurfette, and Polaris on one and the four Smurflings on another. Smurfette knew that, although Empath and Polaris could fly all of them to their destination by using their minds-eye abilities alone, it would be exhausting for them to concern themselves with all that weight that they would have to keep levitating for such a long period. Soon they arrived outside a simple house made of stone and thatching that looked like it was made for someone bigger than a human. They were greeted by a big burly man with a balding head of hair and a woman of equal stature that had a big nose on her face. Empath and Polaris both surmised that this must be Bigmouth and Bignose respectively. "Ah, Smurfs, so glad to meet you," Bignose said. "But who's the Smurf in white?" Bigmouth asked. "Uh, that happens to be our friend Polaris Psyche, who just recently became a member of the Smurfs," Smurfette answered. "This one is honored to meet you, Bigmouth and Bignose," Polaris said. "You must be tired," Bignose said. "Come, and I will show you around our house." "How long are you going to stay?" Bigmouth asked. "We're only staying as long as you would want us for your private time together, Bigmouth," Empath said. "May we see the child that you want us to smurf over?" Smurfette asked. "Yeah, we would like to smurf him for ourselves, see how big he is," Snappy said. "Bigfeet is in the house, but be careful around him," Bigmouth warned. "Bigfeet? I wonder why he's called Bigfeet?" Sassette asked. "I guess we'll soon find out," Nat answered, shrugging his shoulders. The seven followed Bignose into the house where they saw a baby that was bigger than a normal human baby, wearing a baby bonnet and diaper and having big feet, as what his parents had named him. "Flattering ferrets, I can see why he's called Bigfeet," Sassette said. "I just hope he's careful when he learns how to walk with those feet," Slouchy said. "We'll be gone for a few days, so everything you need for Bigfeet is in the house," Bignose said. "Just don't let Bigfeet out of your sight, because if you lose him, that will be the last time you'll watch Bigfeet for us," Bigmouth warned. "We'll keep that warning well in mind, assuredly," Polaris said, nodding with acceptance. "You two smurf a good time with each other," Smurfette said. "We'll smurf things in order for when you return home, won't we?" "Uh, yeah, Smurfette, so we will," Snappy said, as he found himself being picked up by Bigfeet and being examined as if he were the baby's new toy. Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette giggled when they saw Bigfeet handling Snappy. "I guess you'll be smurfing Bigfeet good company for the time we're here with him, Snap," Nat said. "Yeah, as Bigfeet's new toy," Slouchy added. "You think it's funny, just wait until he smurfs the three of you like this," Snappy griped. Smurfette sighed. "I could remember when those two ogres smurfed in love with each other, Empath. They wanted to smurf together as a couple, so they decided to smurf out to us and ask Papa Smurf to marry him." "That's a rather bold thing for Bigmouth and Bignose to ask of us, Smurfette," Empath said. "Which makes this one curious as to how the events of this bonding between the two ogres had transpired, Smurfette," Polaris said. "I'm sure that I can smurf you in on all the details, Polaris, which happened about a month or so before Empath had smurfed home for good," Smurfette said. ----- As Smurfette began her story, Empath and Polaris saw into her mind the events that led to Bigmouth and Bignose being married. It was on a day about a month or so before Empath had left Psychelia for good that Smurfette and Sassette both went out into the forest to gather some flowers to plant around the village. It was then that Sassette asked Smurfette something that was on her mind. "Smurfette, have you thought about marrying one of the Smurfs in the village?" Sassette asked. "I have thought about it all the time, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "The thing is, though, I don't know which of the Smurfs I really want to marry because they're all so smurfy in their own ways." "But I see that Hefty really likes you, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Why don't you consider marrying him?" "I like Hefty for how strong and brave he is, but he's not the only Smurf that I see in the village who's strong and brave," Smurfette said. "How about you?" "Me? I don't know the Smurflings all that well, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Well, you should just smurf it time because you're still young and not yet at the age when you can marry a Smurf," Smurfette said. "Have you ever smurfed to a wedding in your life, Smurfette, even if it's not your own?" Sassette asked. "I have been to a few, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "There was one that I even helped arrange, the marriage of Woody and Laconia. It was at that wedding that I started to fantasize about which Smurf I would want to marry because I was jealous of Laconia's good fortune about smurfing the right one to marry." "I wish that I could be at a wedding like you, Smurfette...to be the one that would smurf the bouquet like all the eligible young ladies...I mean, lady," Sassette said. Smurfette giggled. "I'm sure you will smurf your chance at being at a wedding, Sassette, but I'm not sure who among our friends would..." Soon the two of them could hear the voice of crying nearby in the forest. "Weeping willows, Smurfette, who could that be?" Sassette asked. "I don't know, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "Maybe the two of us should find out, but we'll be careful." The two of them drew closer to the sound of the crying, and then the two of them saw for themselves. "Humungous horses, Smurfette, who is that?" Sassette asked. "That's Bignose the ogress, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "Something must be wrong with her." She bravely came closer and approached the ogress as she was sitting upon a tree stump crying loudly. Bignose sensed the presence of somebody nearby and uncovered her face to see who it was. "Smurfette!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Bignose, I'm sorry to dissmurf you, but I couldn't help hearing you crying, and I was just wondering why you're so sad," Smurfette said. "Could you tell me?" Bignose collected herself long enough to answer. "Because Bigmouth and I want to be married." "Married?" Sassette said. "You and Bigmouth...whoever he is?" "But why can't you be married, Bignose?" Smurfette asked. "Is it something that Bigmouth smurfed to you?" "No...it's because we can't find a human that will marry us," Bignose answered. "All of them want us to be part of their church or something, but we are not believers of any sort of god." "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned, feeling sympathy for Bignose and Bigmouth's plight. "I don't undersmurf why humans would want others to believe in a god if they want to be married by a human to each other," Sassette said. "I don't undersmurf it myself, Sassette, but I'm sure that we can help smurf a solution to this problem," Smurfette said. To Bignose, she said, "Bignose, if I talked to Papa Smurf about this, maybe he will be willing to marry both you and Bigmouth as a couple." "A Smurf, marrying an ogre and ogress like myself?" Bignose said, sounding like she was in disbelief. "But how?" "Papa Smurf has officiated at the wedding of Woody and Laconia some time ago, and I'm sure that he would be willing to smurf both you and Bigmouth his good blessings for a smurfy union between you two," Smurfette said. "If I talk to Bigmouth about this, will you ask Papa Smurf if he will marry us?" Bignose asked. "We want to have a baby, and I don't think I can wait much longer for it to happen." "We'll make it the first thing to smurf once we return to the village, Bignose," Smurfette promised. "Just don't worry about it, I'm sure things will smurf out fine." "Oh, thank you, Smurfette," Bignose said, sounding grateful. "What a happy day it will be when me and Bigmouth will be married at long last!" After watching Bignose depart back into the forest, Smurfette joined Sassette as she continued to stand there, confused about the whole thing. "We're going to ask Papa Smurf to marry a couple of ogres?" she asked. "But how is that going to happen? And what if Pappy Smurf says no?" "I don't think Papa Smurf is going to say no if it's Bigmouth and Bignose that are asking him to be their minister, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Come, let's ask Papa Smurf ourselves if he would be willing." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Wedding Bells For Bigmouth chapters